Shaving
by AniZH
Summary: Jade helps Beck shave his facial hair one time and says she would love to do it with a knife. About ten years later, she buys a straight razor to do pretty much that. (just fluff)


Hello, everyone!  
So, this has kind of happened. I will go right back to work on the last chapter of my story "Chemistry" but I got the idea for this and had to directly write it. This one shot doesn't really have a point but it's some Bade fluff which I personally love, so... It also refers a little to the TheSlap-post by Beck claiming Jade said she would never kiss him agian if he would grow a mustache.  
I hope you have fun reading this. Would love to hear what you think. :)

* * *

He has exercised a little (or a lot) with Andre the day before and now, the muscles in his arms hurt like crazy.

Jade smirks as he says so in the morning while getting out of the bed and feeling the ache for the first time. She has slept over and is of course amused while he's in pain.

They are in the bathroom together after both having showered and he claims, after he has made his hair, that he isn't able to keep his arms much longer to shave himself.

He has started shaving himself a while ago. It's not "real" hair anyway and he guesses he's too young to spout a beard yet. Though he already has ideas of different looks when he's older.

He expects Jade who's in the process of getting her make up on to just laugh at him because of the comment but she shrugs and suddenly says: "Let me do it."

She holds out her hand for the razor and he's sure it's a joke but he hands it to her anyway. "Sure."

She isn't joking. She makes him turn to her and then actually starts shaving his face. She can't ever have shaven another person or someone else's or her own face but she obviously knows how to use a razor and does a good job with it.

He moves his head in ways that makes it easier for her to reach ever spot and she's almost done when she says: "I wish it would still be done with a knife or something."

Beck almost has to laugh. "Of course you do." Only his girlfriend would say something like that, holding a razor in his face.

Jade cocks an eyebrow. "Would you be afraid if I would have one?"

"No," he directly says because he wouldn't be together if he wouldn't trust her, right?

Jade smirks. "You should be."

She takes his chin in her free hand and moves his head around to see if there's still some hair left while he thoughtfully says: "Maybe, I give up shaving altogether. I think a beard would be fun. Or you know... a mustache." Maybe, if he grows it out, it will already look good and real. Who knows before they try? He does know that facial hair has come early in his father's family and some of them have grown beards quite early.

"No," Jade instantly says so as she puts the razor away and turns back to the mirror to get back to her make up. "You will never grow a mustache. I would never kiss you again."

"Why?" Beck asks curiously, also looking into the mirror but not at himself but at Jade.

"Ugh," Jade makes. "Because mustaches look ridiculous. At least by themselves. A beard, including a mustache... well, whatever, but just a mustache? You would look stupid."

Beck shrugs, now looking at himself in the mirror. He doesn't know if that's true. "I think it could suit me."

"Yeah, you would look like the idiot you are," Jade promptly decides and Beck just can't feel offended when she says things like that to him. He doesn't know why.

"How about another kind of beard?" he asks, interested to hear what Jade thinks. He does value her opinion, especially about his look to be honest.

Jade shrugs and only then glances to him again through she mirror, just now applaying mascara. "I think you could get away with a stubble or even a little more. Not a full beard though. But every kind of beard would make you look older, if you would even be able to grow one now."

Well, he is still in his teens and doesn't need to look much older than that. But if Jade also thinks a beard could suit him... "So, I get one in my twenties."

Jade looks him up and down in the mirror again before she says: "That could look sexy."

As if he has another choice than turning her to him and kissing her for that.

.

.

He is in his twenties now, they are married and he wears a beard. He shortly has had one before for a photoshoot and now has it for a character. He already has grown it for the auditions as he guessed that the character would wear one, and hasn't shaved it off since, has just trimmed it.

He has come home from another day of shooting said movie and Jade and he have moved into the kitchen to talk about what to eat today but instead they've talked about her audition and his day and now, she's sitting on the kitchen counter, he stands before her and they kind of make out while still talking a little about their day.

"How long will you still film again?" Jade suddenly asks.

Beck thinks for a second, then: "A month?"

She moves her thumb over his cheek and doesn't say anything more about it but he has to ask: "Why?"

She tilts her head slightly. "You're in luck that you look good but I'm getting sick of feeling your stupid facial hair on my skin all the time."

He just has kissed down her neck. He hasn't known she was uncomfortable with that. She hans't told him until now at all. They have never talked about his beard in one way or another, at no point.

"I will shave it off as soon as I'm done," he promises anyway because if she doesn't like it... And he himself has also experienced it enough now and can go back to being cleanly shaven if that's what she prefers.

"I bet you'll get a thousands jobs looking like that," she says thoughfully though and he asks: "And you don't like it?"

If he gets a role where he's supposed to wear a beard, he will grow one again, he knows. Because that's what you do as an actor. Of course you change your look the way you're supposed to. He doesn't know yet if he would cut his hair off if they would ask him to but that would also take such a long time to grow back. Shaving a beard off after a job is so easy.

Jade strokes over his cheek to his chin, shrugging: "It's fine. It's just a given you will look like this a lot for roles. And from time to time I'd like you cleanly shaven, like when you're not working and don't have an audition lined up."

"I can do that," he willingly says. He gets that Jade doesn't hate his look now at all. She likes it. It's also not like she hates to feel the beard at all. She just also would like him cleanly shaven every once in a while. Of course, he can do that.

She smiles as she draws him into another kiss.

.

So, after his last day of shooting, he decides to shave it off already in the evening to make Jade happy.

Jade comes into the bathroom while he still gets his razor out of the cupboard. "You are about to shave."

"I am," he nods and she prompts: "Let me do it."

Well, and why not if that makes her happy? She only has shaven him once, almost ten years back. But she of course is able to do it and he guesses she will enjoy shaving it off after she doesn't like it anymore after so much time of him wearing it.

"If you want to," he therefore says and wants to hand her the razor but she smirks: "I won't need that."

She reaches into the cupboard under the sink, gets a small bag out of there which she places on the sink. Then, she pulls a straight razor out of it. "I kind of bought this to celebrate this moment."

He can't help but be amused. "A straight razor." Pretty much a knife to shave someone.

She shrugs as she holds it out between them. "You once told me you wouldn't be afraid. Are you?"

Funnily enough... "No." Though he thinks back and guesses he would've been afraid back then. Not because he would've thought she would hurt him on purpose but because it's so easy to accidentely hurt someone with that. He's almost sure of her answer now though as he asks: "Do you know how to do this?"

"I've watched youtube videos," she says casually which means she intently studied them to know what to do. She would never want to accidently cut his face, even if she probably would claim she totally would do that on purpose to make sure every other woman would deem him ugly. "Just don't move."

He smiles. "Okay."

She leans against the sink while he stands before her. She even bought a brush and real shaving cream and everything, she now also uses. Then, with precision and utmost care she starts shaving him. He knows it also fills her with immense glee to be able to move a knife so close to his face, to use it there. But that doesn't lessen her concentration.

And he has to say: He loves it. As she moves his face around with her left hand and uses the razor with the right hand, all of her attention is on him. Her touch is gentle as she slowly shaves him and it takes so much longer than him usually shaving but it's suddenly also not something he has to do, some necessary process like brushing your teeth, but something extremely relaxing, comforting and beautiful. To get everything, he has to stoop, so she can work from above him, and he also otherwise it the one who moves around the most for her to always be able to move the straight right. But she's the one moving him to the right direction, leading him to stand the right way.

In the end, she checks again if she has gotten everything, before she takes a towel, makes it wet and wipes the rest of the cream of his face, after having put the razor away again.

Only after she has done that, Beck touches his chin and then cheeks as well while he finally looks past Jade into the mirror which he has barely done while she has shaved him.

"It's feels smoother than ever," he says. And of course, she hasn't cut him anywhere at all, not even accidently. She's just brilliant that way.

Jade seems satisfied as she says with a smirk: "It's supposed to."

She cleans her own hands and then touches his cheeks herself before she draws him into a slow kiss. Well, he still has to apply aftershave but he guesses he can also do that a little later. Jade at least seems to enjoy his smooth skin very much and who would he be to deny that any longer to her, if only one more second?

.

He never bothers to learn how to use the straight razor himself. But it becomes routine for Jade to shave him with it every time he has worn any kind of beard longer for a job. Even, if just part of it has to go for the next audition or something, she is the one to do it then, to carefully shave it off. And from time to time, he doesn't need the beard for a job (either because they want him cleanly shaven as well or because he hasn't got a role at that time) and when he has times, he lets his facial hair grow again for a week or something, so she will shave it off again for him.

It just feels good to have her do it. It feels good how concentrated she goes for it, even after the tenth time. It feels good with how much care she does it and how much she enjoys it herself, obviously still loving to use a knife on him in one way or another – and loving to spend the time together, just them, not talking, not working, not even kissing and yet so close to each other and involved with each other.

Somehow, it becomes a beautiful moment every time, that's just for them.


End file.
